The current method used in the destruction of demilitarized munitions containing toxic chemical agents is by combustion in specially designed furnaces. Complete combustion is essential in this method, and this method requires the passage of the effluent gases through exhaust scrubbers.
A method to detoxify toxic chemical warfare agents referred to as the Mustard Gases by a method wherein the toxic chemical is neutralized as a result of reacting it with a special reactant formulation to yield non-toxic products would be particularly attractive due to present environmental constraints against polluting the environment.